The Red Essence of Life
by SilverBlueAngel
Summary: Yang and Yuck, twin immortal vampires, Yin, a huntress. Three beings caught in a web of emotions, as a war between their kind rages on the battlefield. Betrayals are in store.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey guys! As you can plainly see, I decided to upload the prologue to one of the future stories I'm making. Not sure if I'm gonna take it down or continue it, depends on how many votes I get on that poll. By the way, please don't flame me! I worked really hard on this and I hope I get some positive responses. Anyway, read on my pathetic attempt at the first ever Yin Yang Yo vampfic! Man, my head is swimming with ideas!

**TTK: **Aside from the vampires, (who age extremely quickly here) here are their ages:

**Yo: **One hundred fifty

**Yin: **21 years old

**Lina: **20 years old

**Warning: **OOC characters, incestual pairing, dark scenes, blood, and tortures.

* * *

**The Red Essence of Life**

**by: ~SBA~**

_**Prologue: **_

_There are so many tales that explain the history of vampires. I have searched and searched for one I find worthy, and finally, at this fateful day, I have. This is the tale of Dracula's life and death, his forgotten son's take-over and finally, the story of his grandson's betrayal upon his race. I warn you that I will not take responsibility if you happen to spread this story to others. This was meant for only the true believers of vampires, and if you mock their authenticity, then pray that you do not find yourself impaled to the wall in the next minute._

_

* * *

_

The screech of a raven could be heard from a castle, that was hidden amongst a forest which was known for its grisly history. The 'burnt trees' there were not actually trees but poles, which were infamous for having been used to impale hundreds of Turkish captives. Thus, bearing the name, 'Forest of the Impaled'. And this forest overlooked the Arges river, from which Dracula's castle stood, built by the hands of long-dead captives. Hundreds of ravens flew around the ghastly domain, their cries echoing out in the horizon. And at the castle's window, a pair of dark red eyes peered out at them, a small smirk coming onto its features.

Inside the dark abode, lay sights which are unheard of. Blood was splattered on the ground, sickeningly new and fresh. And everywhere anyone looked, they would spot corpses, either skinned, boiled, blinded, decapitated, strangled, hanged, burned, roasted, hacked, nailed, and stabbed. But the most common corpses found, were impaled on a pole, bones jutting out of the torn flesh. A sight like this would have made anyone turn green, except for a certain race. The blood-sucking vampires. And indeed, right at this very moment, one of the most famous vampires in history was in the castle's library, waiting for something. What? We shall find out.

* * *

Vlad Dracula stared out the window, his eyes looking out to the night sky. In his hand, he cradled a cup, filled with wine or blood, I do not know. His eyes were clouded, seemingly in deep thought. He sat on a red armchair, his head laid back as he stared off into space.

A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts as he spoke calmly in a deep voice, not bothering to turn his head, "You may enter."

The door opened as a tall figure stepped out, its face adorned with a small smirk. Fangs peeked out of his mouth, explaining just exactly how dangerous he is.

"Father, what are you doing just staring out there in space? There are some peasants at the door waiting for you. Apparently to ask for some alms again." the figure said, as it leant on the doorway, watching Vlad turn to face him with a frown.

"Yuko, didn't I tell you to await me downstairs? And do whatever you want with those ungrateful wretches. I have no care for them, I have more important matters to attend to." he said, as Yuko frowned and walked away.

"Geez, when was the last time you didn't have any 'important matters' to attend to?" Yuko muttered as he closed the door with a loud thud, heading to the gate as images of the peasants' writhing body danced in his head.

* * *

Screams of terror echoed in the castle as Vlad sighed, knowing exactly what Yuko had done to them. After all, the boy was known to be brutal in his tortures.

Leaning his head to the backrest, Vlad looked over to the papers that sat on his desk. He frowned as he remembered who exactly had sent these. His younger mortal brother Radu. The bastard had dared to actually threaten him about helping the Sultan overpower him. At the mention of the Sultan, a small smirk graced Vlad's lips. That man wouldn't dare help Radu overpower him, not after he remembers what exactly happened in 'The Forest of the Impaled'.

Chuckling darkly, Vlad stood up from his seat as he headed for the door. Radu may do all he wants but Vlad will never be overpowered. '_And besides,' _Vlad thought as he stepped out of the room, '_What would my dear mortal brother do against a ruler even crueler than me?'_

_

* * *

_

Vlad went to the dining room, seeing exactly what he expected. All of his captives and servants as well as his son were there awaiting him.

Smirking, he cleared his throat as the trembling captives turned to him, "My dear people, I have an announcement to make." he said, making a gesture with his hands.

Yuko raised his eyebrow boredly at his father while all the captives sat meekly in their seats, slightly shivering at having the brutal prince so near them, "And what would that be, Father?"

"I am getting old and weak. And seeing as how many times people have used this statement, I think you should know what I'm about to say next." Vlad stated as he saw Yuko smirk while the captives' eyes widened in fear, "Due to my retirement as ruler of this kingdom, I shall now choose another. And that person is none other than my sole heir, Yuko Dracula!"

* * *

For the one thousand years Yuko ruled, the people on Earth suffered at his cruel hands. He captured all those who dared worship another besides him and had them tortured to death while all those who betrayed him were placed in a dark dungeon where they were never heard of again. Rumors of his domineering rule spread across the globe, making people scream in horror and run to hide. But nothing could escape his prying eyes.

Many stout-hearted warriors had formed teams to try and hunt down the brutal ruler, as well as killing every vampire that served him. These teams were deemed Vampire Hunters and they traveled about the land, trying to make Yuko's kingdom crumble. But Yuko was wise and he sent his best soldiers to go and confront the warriors. No matter how skilled they were, the warriors were still human and they soon fell dead in the vampires' stone hands.

But there was still one team left, and they were the world's last hope. Some may think they were ordinary humans turned hunters but this particular team had a secret. They possessed powers that were unlike others. They called this power Woo Foo, and they taught it to every member of their team. They used this to secretly disintegrate the bodies of the vampires they killed, so as not to let Yuko know about their secret skill. But even as they tried, the vampiric race had grown, and there was too many for them to rid the race once and for all. But still, they kept on trying.

Not many people survived this era. And when the world thought that they would fall, that there was no more hope, Yuko's biggest secret was found out. He had two sons that were born from a past lover of Yuko's. And they had a deadly secret of their own. Both boys had fallen in love with a mortal, and that mortal was none other than Woo Foo Vampire Hunter, Yin.

* * *

**Nine hundred years in Yuko's rule; at the Burnt Village**

**

* * *

**

Yang and Yuck, (twin brothers and sons of the brutal Yuko Dracula) , were walking the streets of the Burnt Village, black cloaks covering their form. They looked at the suffering mortals with indifference, unlike their father who would usually smirk in a sick satisfaction at seeing the people suffer. The two siblings had inherited half of their father's evil personality but they also inherited half of their mother's good-hearted one. That, and they had inherited Yuko's powers, which they used to do his dirty work, and both parent's good looks, which they used to manipulate young maidens, in order to drink their blood. Blood was essential for them if they wanted to live.

"Hey, Yuck?" Yang whispered as his brother turned to him, boredom gracing his features.

"Yeah?"

Looking around the place, Yang replied, "Mind if we split up? I wanna go somewhere and you might not like it."

Without turning his head, Yuck answered Yang, a knowing tone in his voice, "Off to mother's grave?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Yang whispered as he hung his head.

Yuck didn't answer as he turned the other way, heading for the Arges River, where both brother's mother laid.

Yang caught the hint and followed Yuck as he lowered his hood, as it had shown part of his face earlier.

* * *

Yang and Yuck looked down at the ground, staring at a tombstone with sad eyes. This was where their mother was buried after she had committed suicide in the Arges River, jumping from the castle's window. They still don't know exactly why she did it, but they suspect it had something to do with their father.

Sighing, the twins both walked away from the grave, unwanted childhood memories of being forcibly trained seeping into their minds. Those were memories they would rather not relive.

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from the other side of the river. Looking across the river, Yang and Yuck saw smoke rising into the clouds, Deciding to check it out, the twin vampires leapt to the site with unreal speed and godly grace.

Huddled around the fire, were none other than the last living Vampire Hunters left, the Woo Foo Vampire Hunters. They were laughing boisterously at something that one of their members said, probably from the aqua-green male dog sitting next to an identical female dog. They were obviously twins.

Spotting movement from the bushes below them, Yang and Yuck, (who were actually floating in the air), lowered their bodies to the ground as they swiftly hid behind a living tree.

A pink female bunny came out of the bushes, her fuchsia hair swaying behind her. She giggled and sat on the ground, humming a soft tune as she brought out dirty and greasy cooking utensils, washing them in the river. Both boys stared at the young maiden as she happily worked, scrubbing and drying.

The twins seemed to be captivated by the woman, their eyes never leaving her form. Not until the female had finished and gotten up, leaving their sight. Staring at the spot previously occupied by the beauty, Yang and Yuck snapped out of their trances and smirked, their predatory instincts going overdrive. This would be interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Updated on June 3. Fixed the missing page dividers.

**Silver.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Executor's Grin

**The Red Essence of Life**

**by: ~SBA~**

_**Recap:**_

_"I am getting old and weak. And seeing as how many times people have used this statement, I think you should know what I'm about to say next." Vlad stated as he saw Yuko smirk while the captives' eyes widened in fear, "Due to my retirement as ruler of this kingdom, I shall now choose another. And that person is none other than my sole heir, Yuko Dracula!"_

_The twins seemed to be captivated by the woman, their eyes never leaving her form. Not until the female had finished and gotten up, leaving their sight. Staring at the spot previously occupied by the beauty, Yang and Yuck snapped out of their trances and smirked, their predatory instincts going overdrive. This would be interesting._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1: The Executor's Grin**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yuko glared down at the shivering messenger kneeling before him, his hands tightening around his arm rest as he spoke in a controlled voice, "And where have you last seen this man?"

The messenger flinched at the ruler's cruel stare, his fear radiating off of him in waves, "N-Near -t-the Arges R-River, master," he stuttered, eyes shut as he hoped for the clock to go faster.

"And did this man resemble, _him?_" Yuko queried, a troubled tone in his voice. Could it be?

"Y-Yes master," the messenger replied as Yuko rested his head on his hands, his silver hair covering raging blood red eyes.

'_I __**knew **__that damned man wouldn't stop at nothing to get the throne, but was he really this imprudent to try and overpower an overlord such as me? Sending the army at a time like this is really rather foolish.' _he thought, raising his head as he stared blankly at the unfortunate messenger, his voice harsh and unforgiving, "That will be all. Your services are no longer needed." And with those words, Yuko motioned for the guards to take him away. A sadistic smirk mirrored his own as the guard advanced on the terrified man, before finally clutching at his arm as he 'escorted' the unfortunate one down to the dungeons for a special 'treatment'.

The Reynard ruler chuckled as the messenger struggled and screamed, knowing what was coming. With a gleeful smirk, he turned back to his paperwork and plotted a way to stop Radu.

* * *

"Yo!" a hoarse voice called as a stout dog ran to an aged yet wise-looking panda, who currently turned his head to acknowledge the male.

"Yes?" Yo asked, abandoning his task of stirring their dinner to focus all his attention on his winded friend.

"Have you seen Lina or Lang anywhere? They were supposed to look for Yin but they haven't come back yet. That and Yin's already here, saying she hasn't seen them." the old male dog said, worry evident in his voice.

His daughter and son had gone out earlier to fetch back a team mate and hadn't come back yet. It was uncharacteristic of them to stay out this long. And they were two of the strongest members of the team. Should they encounter a vampire, it wouldn't have taken them this long to defeat it. Unless, they had encountered an overlord. . .

_'No,' _he thought, shaking his head,_ 'I should not think of things like that.'_

"Perhaps, they have encountered a vampire," Yo stopped, seeing his friend's nervous face, "but I'm pretty sure they can handle it Brian. Remember, they are two of our strongest members." he assured the uneasy father.

"I know that," Brian sighed irritably, massaging his temples, "But I'm still a father, and I can't help but worry over them."

Yo smiled comfortingly, "Don't worry Brian." he said gently, "I myself am a father and I know that feeling. But still, you must have faith in your children. I'm sure they will be back soon, tired and hungry for my food." the panda gave his companion a fulsome smile, showing off the delicious-looking soup he held.

Brian smiled back, inhaling the delectable aroma of the dish, "You're probably right." he agreed, a small, anxious smile adorning his face.

"I just hope they come back soon."

* * *

Two shivering forms stood in front of a large manor, their clothing torn and caked with blood. Aside from their genders, these two looked strikingly similar, bearing the same turquoise skin, violet eyes and magenta hair.

On the opposing side, a number of soldiers stood, glaring at them from beneath their oversized helmet. They were dressed in silver armor, ripped black clothing peeking out from underneath. An ancient letter of 'battle' was placed on their breastplate. They gripped their swords tightly, preparing for any sudden attack.

The tense atmosphere was broken as a soldier, a humanoid silver fox to be exact, approached the twins cautiously.

"Who are you?" he barked, watching the two siblings flinch at his tone, "And what are you doing here? Are you vampires disguised as mortals sent to assassinate our master?"

The female dog strode up to him, an angry glint in her eye. Clearly she was offended by his remark.

"I am Lina and that is Lang," she gestured to her companion before turning back to the soldier, "And _we _are none of those things, merely hunters that have lost their way. Now if you would be so kind as to lower your spear and tell your men to back off, we were wondering if you could tell us the way back to the Burnt Forest."

The soldier looked at her warily but signaled his men to lower their weapons otherwise. Still, his pose was that of an alert panther, ready to strike should he sense danger.

"Sure. The forest should be directly to our south. If you keep walking in that direction, you may find the Burnt Forest." The soldier then looked thoughtful, "Though since you have to pass the maze to do so, would you allow me to send somebody to escort you through there?" he offered kindheartedly.

Lina smiled brightly and was about to accept his offer when she was stopped by an arm blocking her way.

Lang narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked, approaching the soldier, hands placed firmly on his hips, "You bear the sign of Radu. You are known to be one of the fiercest army here. Surely you wouldn't just decide to help us, complete strangers, just because you want to be kind." The male sibling stared accusingly at the soldier, "What are your true intentions?"

Silence met the male sibling as he finished speaking. Then loud laughter broke it.

A flustered Lang looked confusedly at the hysterical soldier, feeling his pride get slightly bruised at being answered in such a way.

The soldier's laughter reduced to muted chuckles until he finally stopped. Wiping tears out of his eyes, he beamed at the bewildered twin in front of him. "You're a smart one, my little one."

Lang blushed furiously at being called 'little one'(1) then frowned sternly at the soldier, daring him to try anything funny. The soldier seemed to catch his implications as he held up his hands in a silent surrender.

The soldier smiled and extended his hand towards the twins, "My name is Abelard young ones. Do not worry, my intentions are anything but malicious. You could say, I have a strange feeling about you two. Something tells me that you will be helpful in attaining our goal in the future." He shook hands with them, a disarming grin adorning his face, "Trust me."

Lang didn't look convinced but nodded otherwise. "Okay, we shall accept your offer of having an escort. But," he stared at Abelard, his violet eyes pinning the man with a cutting gaze, "Should he try anything funny, I will not be responsible for my actions. Understand?"

Abelard nodded, his eyes glinting mischievously. He whistled to the guards behind him and motioned for the soldier in the front to come. The man nodded obediently and approached the twins, sheathing his sword while doing so. He stood behind the twins and watched as they said their farewells to the rest of the army before motioning at them to follow him.

As soon as they were out of sight, a yellow giraffe humanoid turned to Abelard.

"Abelard," he said anxiously, "Are you sure that was wise? Master Radu will have your head if he finds out that you just let _that _boy go."

Abelard smiled comfortingly at the giraffe, "Don't worry Peter, Master will know nothing about this. I'm sure none of you want to betray me, right?" he turned to the rest of his army, his smile sharpening into a smirk as a threatening flash sparkled in his azure eyes. He mentally chuckled as the rest of the army shivered before mumbling a soft 'no'.

It was nice to be feared, he thought.

* * *

Lang huffed angrily as he pushed aside a branch that was blocking his path. Annoyed purple eyes rested on Lina's form as the female dog continued to chat cheerfully with the man that had accompanied them home, finding the former silence unbearable. Her brother let out an irritated sigh at this, slinking behind them as the two continued to talk about trivial things.

_'I don't understand her,' _Lang thought, eyes boredly watching the pair ahead of him, _'How can she be so trusting? We just met these people and already she treats them like her childhood pals.'_

He let out a sigh, _'Who knows. It's probably just another unsolved mystery about women.'_

Lang's thoughts steered towards a certain silver dog. _'I still don't trust him,' _he thought, _'He was kind enough to let someone accompany us and yet, there is something strange about him. I felt it. But wh-?' _

The male twin was startled as Lina and the soldier suddenly stopped. He caught himself before he collided with them. "What is it? Why did we stop?" he asked curiously.

Lina looked back at him and sighed, "Lang, if you could refrain from going into another one of your mental rants, you would know that we have arrived."

Lang blushed and mumbled something before walking ahead. Lina huffed indignantly. That boy, no manners at all. Turning to the soldier, she smiled brightly and thanked him before running up with her brother.

"Lang! Wait up!" Said twin looked back at his sister, "What?"

Lina panted as she caught up with him, "Sheesh, not all of us are as energetic as you. Slow down will you. Besides, how can you still go on after _'that'_?"

Lang rolled his eyes, "Lina, those were merely second-class vampires. Surely you must still have some energy left."

"But still, those were stronger than the normal third-class and newbies we encounter." Lina touched her arm and winced. A vampire had managed to cut her arm while she wasn't looking, causing a large gash. Thankfully, her brother had been there to help her.

"What's wrong? Does it still hurt?" Lang's voice took on a worried tone as he examined the gash on his sister's arm. It had been wrapped clumsily with a shred of his shirt as they had no other choice.

Lina gripped it tightly, "It's starting to bleed again. Don't worry, I can still hold it."

"We better hurry then. Maybe Dave can check on that for us."

"Speaking of which..."

Lina gasped, "Oh no! We completely forgot about Yin!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's back by now. We have circled the entire forest now and since she knows better than to go past her boundaries, she's probably back home." Lang tugged on Lina's sleeve and signaled for her to hurry.

Lina bit her lip and threw a worried look behind her, "Are you sure?"

"Very. Now come on. Your wound might get infected if we don't hurry."

* * *

Yang stared confusedly at his twin's back. The other had been eerily silent for a while now. And while that wasn't a very rare occurrence, it was a very different kind of silence. It was not one of boredom, but of tension.

"Brother?" he called. Yuck turned to face him for a moment, before turning back.

That was enough, Yang decided. That brief glance at his brother's face told him all he needed to know. They were sharing the exact same thoughts.

_'I wonder though,' _thought Yang, _'Who will be the first to make a move?' _Certainly not Yang. He was a man who attracted others to _him, _not the other way around. But it seemed that Yuck was already devising a strategy of his own. He couldn't have that now, can he?

_'It kills me to say this brother, but let the games begin.'_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **

**(1) **The name 'Lang' means tall. I only realized what I named Lina's brother now.

Sorry for the miscalculation on my part. That scene will not be showing up 'till the next chapter or so.

I didn't name this chapter for nothing. Points if you get why it's titled like that.

So, it's almost time for school and something tells me I'll be busier than ever. Better to update now during my free time. Most of you must already know the results of the poll. If not, the winning choice was "Yes, if you continue to update your other stories." Well, I certainly am trying. Though if I ever update, it might be something short. This writing mood of mine isn't going to last long. Now I know why writers hate these so-called "writer's block" so much.

Mmm, I'm going to be fixing most of my stories first though. My page dividers keep disappearing and some words are also gone. It's sort of confusing for any new reader so I really got to fix it. Please inform me if I have missed anything.

Thank you to all those that have patiently waited for me to update. I really hope that people continue to read and keep watch of my activities. Like I answer to most of my readers/watchers, "I consider a review, a favorite and a subscription as a compliment." But that doesn't mean I don't want critique. Nope, I need it in fact. Everybody has to start somewhere, right?

One thing I've learned, never force yourself to write. It can end up badly.

Once again, thank you to all those that have reviewed, subscribed, and favorite-d my story. I feel so honored guys!

**Silver.**


End file.
